Secrets Will Always Be Found Out
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Deciding that the Hardy siblings as well as the former members of the Shield can either work things out or try and kill each other, Amanda felt relieved for the first time in years and decided to focus on her life instead of being forced to fix problems that weren't hers to fix. Can the others get that through their heads? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. Bad Timing

_**September 21st 2015...**_

She was practicing what to say and how to say it as she tapped her oval shaped nails against the wall, Ella + Mila's Honeymoon Bliss painted on her nails… and then she knocked on the door.

"Kota?" 25 year old Amanda called out… but there was no response so she cautiously opened the door. "Look, I don't know if you would have advice on how to handle this but-" She replied as she walked in… only to cover her eyes as a startled Sami climbed off of Dakota.

"Oh fuck! We're busted!" Dakota responded as she covered herself with a blanket.

"I won't say a word to Bryan and Luke, I swear. I know when to keep a secret." Amanda responded as Sami pulled his boxers and jeans on. "I'll just come back later." She replied before she lowered her right hand and left, Sami closing the door.

"I know that look, the other three fourths of the former Shield and the Hardy siblings are driving her mad." Sami responded as Dakota stood up and got dressed.

"Yeah and I hate to say it but I told you so, I told you we should have locked the door." Dakota replied.

"We weren't thinking." Sami responded before they kissed.

Amanda rushed down the hallway and tripped… and was caught from falling by Finn, who steadied her.

Once the two were in their locker room, he knew what she had walked in on.

"They need their privacy. But we all make choices we regret, Darlin'." Finn responded.

"Someone should tell Ash that. But no, she insists on fighting with her brothers." Amanda explained.

"Well they did bring it on themselves trying to make her choose a side." Finn replied.

"I want to smack Matt's and Jeff's heads together. Fucking idiots… now all three are trying to make me choose a side." Amanda responded as Finn put his arms around her and she rested her head on his left shoulder, Finn lightly stroking her recently cut shoulder length hair.

And at that moment, Ashley had walked in… and narrowed her eyes at Finn as she didn't know him, walked over and pulled Amanda out of Finn's arms.

"Hey, get off of her!" Finn responded angrily, pulling Amanda away from Ashley.

"Let her go or I'll break your jaw and make you choke on your damn teeth!" Ashley growled.

"Ashley, this is the guy I was telling you about, this is Finn!" Amanda explained, Ashley taking a breath and stepping back.

"Now that you know I won't hurt your little sister, can you stop stressing her out? Between you and your brothers fighting and Seth, Dean and Roman driving her mad, Mandy hasn't slept much." Finn explained, Ashley seeing concealer under Amanda's eyes and a doe eyed makeup look with winged eyeliner and mascara to brighten them.

"That's what I've tried telling you, Ash, but you always go off at me. I'm not happy with them either but I'm not taking sides." Amanda responded.

"Alright, you don't ever tell me what to do." Ashley said before looking at Finn. "Second whenever my brothers feel like pulling their heads out of their asses that's when I'll talk to them, until then I'll be travelling with Redbull again."

"Maybe you should stop stressing Mandy out, all three of you." Finn responded after putting himself in front of Amanda.

"Really? You want to play tough man with me?" Ashley asked, before folding her arms.

"I'm just trying to help my friend, that's all! It's not right for you three to treat her like a toy that children pull on when angry and then try to scare me off when I try to help her!" Finn responded, lightly rubbing Amanda's back.

"Mandy-" Ashley started to respond.

"When I need to vent, Finn listens to me and I listen to him when he needs to vent. We help each other feel safe." Amanda explained.

"I don't like him around you!" Ashley responded.

"Because you won't give yourself a chance to know him, Ash. You just snatched me out of his arms and threatened him." Amanda replied before Ashley turned to the door… and turned back to Amanda.

"We're going. Get your things." Ashley responded.

"Fuck no, I'm not leaving with you! You want to go travelling with TJ and fight with your brothers and anyone who disagrees with you, go ahead! I told Seth, Dean and Roman this earlier and I'm telling you now, I'm not gonna be pulled away from Finn and my choices are mine and at least Roman and Dean have the decency to respect that!" Amanda explained, Ashley turning livid.

"You dare to compare me to Seth Rollins, the guy who used you as a friend?!" Ashley growled.

"What is with all the commotion in here?!" Luke asked as he and Bryan walked in.

"Take a walk and cool off, Ash! But I'm staying!" Amanda responded, Finn holding her right hand in his left one… and Ashley stormed off, Luke closing the door.

"What was that about?" Bryan asked.

"Another friend of Mandy's that doesn't want me around her." Finn explained, his arms around Amanda's shoulders now.

"Tiny can make her own choices. We'll let you two be, we've gotta go find Kota." Luke responded before they left, Bryan closing the door.

"Aw, fuck!" Amanda muttered once she remembered, going to stop them but Finn gently stopped her.

"She'll hide Sami from them. Come here." Finn responded before he pulled her into his arms and they held each other.

"Sorry about how Ash treated you." Amanda replied as they looked at each other, Finn lightly resting his left hand on her face.

"She doesn't need to treat you so horribly, lass. It's not how she treats me that I have a problem with." Finn responded.

"Sometimes I feel like she only sees me as family just to use against her brothers… I'm through putting up with their nonsense, all three of them need to grow the fuck up. She's no different from Seth, they've both used me." Amanda replied, Finn kissing her forehead.

"After the show, let's go unwind. Just us." Finn responded, Amanda nodding in agreement.

Finn knew that Amanda needed to unwind.


	2. Barely Any Time To Ourselves

_**September 7th 2015, Finn Balor vs Kevin Owens…**_

_"And we are back on Raw, joined by Bryan Sang as well as Seth Rollins. Now with everything that's happened, why exactly do you feel the need to continuously poke the bear, Seth?" Michael Cole responded._

_"The need to continuously poke the bear?! How so, by trying to get everything back to how it was before Balor showed up and took my Shield sister away from me?!" Seth replied._

_"I have a question Seth, do you like your hair to remain to your scalp or do you want to keep running your mouth and someone rip that hair out? If you want it on your scalp, take your revisionist history and shove it up your ass!" Bryan responded angrily._

_Amanda couldn't help but snicker after hearing that… but she was stood up on the ring apron as scripted to and got knocked off by Kevin, which sent her crashing onto Finn and both falling._

_His hands braced themselves on her hips as Amanda rested her right hand on Finn's torso, both of their faces a light red… and Bryan laughing._

_"Ooohhh, love is in the air." Bryan replied before he started making kissing noises._

_"You okay, Finn?!" Amanda whispered as she climbed off and helped him up, the two hugging before he got back in the ring._

_The match continued with Finn winning it… in the backstage area, Bryan approached Amanda and Finn as Roman accosted Seth and dragged him away._

_"So, would you guys like me to sing a love song?" Bryan asked._

_"Bryan, it was unscripted! And it almost got us thrown off the air!" Amanda replied as Finn rested his right hand on her back._

_Bryan yelped in pain as Dakota slapped him across the back of his head._

_"Is my pest of a cousin annoying you two?" Dakota asked._

_"We're okay, I'm just trying to keep her calm. Mandy, one incident is not gonna get us thrown off the air. We'll be okay." Finn responded, the last part to Amanda as he tucked some of Amanda's chestnut brown hair behind her right ear._

_"Yeah you will be fine Amanda no need to worry." Dakota explained._

_Amanda nodded as they hugged before she and Bryan hugged, Dakota and Bryan heading down the hallway._

_"I'm sure the real reason she's freaking out is because of Seth's reaction, I nearly had to tie him to the chair!" Bryan replied._

_"I would have kicked his ass and then thrown him out the door of the arena, but that's just me." Dakota responded._

_"Why is he so damn possessive of her though, were they together at one point?" Bryan asked._

_"No… but he is possessive and it ain't healthy." Dakota replied._

_At the same time, Finn grabbed his IPhone 6 and took a selfie with Amanda after Finn pulled her close to him, arm wrapped around her back before uploading the picture on Twitter with 'Are We Or Aren't We?' as the caption._

_To them, it was just good natured teasing as they knew the truth…_

**Present time**_**, September 21st 2015…**_

Trapping Sasha in the Demonic Sharpshooter, Amanda forced her to tap out and the bell rang… and _Fight For Your Right _by Beastie Boys began to play as JoJo had announced Amanda as the winner after Amanda let go of Sasha and stood up.

She made a _'Cut it short' _motion so they could cut her theme song short and motioned for JoJo to hand a microphone to her, JoJo walking back to her chair and Amanda lightly tapping the microphone against two fingers to test its sound.

"Anyone in the back who automatically sees me as a fixer and drags me into their bullshit, I've got this to say: Fix your own fucking problems because trust me, things will get much worse for you overgrown children if I have to resurrect Wrestlers Court!" Amanda replied before she dropped the microphone and walked to the backstage area, the fans and commentators stunned.

Hunter smirked, hoping that the ones in question who had been dragging Amanda into their problems lately were paying attention.

Finn and Amanda hugged once they found each other, heading to their locker room and walking into it… and Finn closing and locking the door.

"Hopefully it's sunk for to them." Finn responded as they hugged.

"Trust me, they do not want Taker as the judge. Or Hunter. You should've seen the punishments given to wrestlers when they fucked up while Wrestlers Court was around." Amanda replied before they let go and she clipped her hair up before going to clean off.

Wearing white satin hiphugger panties and a nude stick on clip bra after drying off, Amanda pulled on a white one shoulder cutout mini dress and sat down to put on white strappy stiletto heels as Finn was in a white collared button down shirt, black pants and black shoes.

And after Amanda pinned part of her hair back to fake an asymmetrical style, Finn helped Amanda stand up before they grabbed their things and left.

At Taboo Night Club after dropping most of their things off at their hotel room, Amanda and Finn held each other as they danced to _Sacrifice _by Elton John... and Finn's right hand rested on Amanda's lower back as their dancing stayed calm and intimate.

_Make Me Lose Control _by Eric Carmen played as they smiled, Finn lightly moving Amanda closer to him as their dancing continued and both feeling relaxed.

Once they sat down near the bar, they drank whiskey and talked.

Little did they know that they were being watched.

_**September 22nd 2015…**_

Amanda rubbed her eyes as she woke up, grabbing her phone as it chimed incessantly and seeing pictures of her and Finn in Taboo nightclub after Raw and outside of the nightclub with Finn's arms around Amanda to keep her upright.

And what followed was an angered text from Ashley.

_'Your little tryst with that grown man needs to stop!'_

Amanda set her phone aside, Finn helping her sit up and handing her a bottle of water and two Advil capsules as _Even The Nights Are Better_ by Air Supply played at a somewhat low volume on the radio in their room at the La Posada Hotel… and Amanda took the medicine and slowly drank the water to swallow the medicine.

"Breakfast will be on its way up soon. You can't go without eating, Darlin'." Finn responded.

Amanda nodded as they hugged, Amanda brushing off Ashley's behavior.


	3. How Are We Wrong?

_**Amanda's perspective…**_

Finn and I ate and had put our phones on sleep mode, hoping for some peace and quiet… until we heard TJ and Bo incessantly knocking at the door.

_"Open up this goddamn door, you two!"_

"Why don't they take a damn hint?" I muttered as Finn lightly rubbed my back… and then a door slammed open, making us jump.

_"Hey! Knock it off, you're gonna wake everyone up!"_

John's pissed off… and I know that he was gonna smack Bo's and TJ's heads together and not stop there.

_"Stay out of this, John!"_

Their heads collided hard… just as I imagined, John's gonna try to kill them.

_"Then leave my little sister alone, she and her friend have done nothing wrong!"_

The next thing we hear is TJ and Bo running off… and then a knock.

I stand up and walk to the door before unlocking and opening it, me and John hugging for a few seconds before he walked in and closed the door.

"What the hell's wrong with those two?" John asked.

"I guess Ashley went and shot her mouth off to them." I responded.

"Mandy and I went out last night to unwind, got a little too drunk and we're still unsure how we got back here." Finn explained before John handed the keys to the Traverse to me.

"Did I drunk dial you?" I asked.

"Yes you did and I drove you both back here." John explained.

"Thank you… you didn't cross paths with Ashley or the others at all last night?" I responded.

"Nah TJ and Bo had this massive beach party last night, Ash was there the whole night." John explained.

I showed him the pictures sent to me as well as the text, John taken aback.

"Well… someone's not happy and tried to get her pissed off enough." John responded.

_**Third person perspective…**_

Seth smirked as he looked at the pictures he took last night.

'_Ugh fuck I feel sick and I think someone is trying to jackhammer my brain.'_ Ashley texted.

_'Have you tried to kill him yet?' _Seth replied.

_'Too hungover to. Pick up some Gatorade and Advil, please?' _Ashley responded.

"You know, you are an amateur Ash." TJ replied as Ashley put her phone down and rolled her head back groaning.

"I haven't drank in three years, TJ!" Ashley responded.

"Yeah well something must have happened last night because you climbed on top of the RV and yelled since Mandy has a boytoy, she clearly doesn't need you anymore and you also said you are done with her bullshit and your brothers bullshit. You then flipped the middle fingers at the sky and yelled they can all get fucked before falling off the RV." TJ explained.

"Well thankfully you caught me… how'd you get that bruise on your head?" Ashley responded.

"John smacked mine and Bo's heads together earlier." TJ explained.

"Prick." Ashley muttered.

"He's trying to keep his little sister from stressing out too much." Brigette responded as she had an ice pack on her head. "Let's go to Denny's I'm fucking straving." She said.

They all got ready for the day and headed out, meeting up with Seth… and once Seth and Ashley were alone, Ashley leaned in closer.

"Thanks for letting me know what she's been up to." Ashley whispered.

"It's all good. I love your rant by the way." Seth replied.

"What rant?" Ashley asked.

"The one of you on top of the RV it's on Twitter." Seth responded.

"Fuck!" Ashley muttered.

"You didn't know you were being recorded?" Seth asked

"Nope had no idea." Ashley said.

At the arena for SmackDown after getting ready for the day, Amanda had opened the freezer door and put her face into the coldness of it… and Dakota rushed over, guiding her back and closing the freezer door.

"Sooo what's going on with you and Finn?" Dakota asked.

"We drank too much and danced and not necessarily in that order. I really can't remember much of last night, everything hurts." Amanda explained, Dakota getting her to sit down as Finn walked back with the scripts.

"Well if it isn't the boytoy himself." Dakota responded teasingly.

"Every veteran is giving me the _"I'll kill you!" _look." Finn replied as he sat down, lightly rubbing Amanda's back… and feeling how cold her face felt. "Mandy, sticking your head in the freezer is not gonna make the headache go away." He responded.

"And maybe avoid Twitter for awhile." Dakota said.

"On it." Amanda responded before they heard _"Like hell I'll calm down! Where is that boy?!"_ and the three knew that Shawn was pissed.

"_You need to calm down, mister, you can't trust the words of a drunk person!" _Terry said.

"Your dad's a wise man." Amanda responded, Dakota lightly hugging Amanda.

Finn and Dakota helped Amanda upright, Amanda seeing a text from Matt.

'_So I should welcome you to Ashley's bad book.'_

Amanda rolled her eyes, deleting the text.

Once she was more coherent and had applied red lipstick to her lips to complement her red blush and cat eye makeup, she and Finn read the script and Finn had his right arm around her shoulders.

Amanda absentmindedly rested her left hand on his right knee as they studied the script carefully… and walking by, Kevin saw them.

He quickly took a picture and walked away before he sent it to Seth, who immediately responded.

'_See? Ash was right, he's her boytoy.'_

_'And when was the last time she wore red lipstick? She usually keeps her makeup natural looking.' _Kevin replied.

_'She doesn't even wear it when she's playing her Demon Mistress character!'_

Amanda was walking around later when she was grabbed by Seth and yanked her right arm away.

"Don't ever touch me again!" Amanda responded angrily.

"Well stop wearing red lipstick like a tramp!" Seth said.

"You're an asshole with no restraint, I know you took those photos and sent them to Ashley! Karma's a bitch and she's gonna get you one day, little boy!" Amanda responded before she left, Seth angered at that.

"Well obviously you haven't seen the video she's done with your bitchy nature." Seth muttered.

He started plotting on how to get back at Amanda for what he perceived to be betrayal.

After grabbing a water bottle and three pills, he closed the bottle after putting the crushed medicine into it and set both aside… and smirked before he left.


End file.
